cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings
The Dazzlings are a girl group consisting of lead singer Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. All three girls are the antagonists of Cherry's Adventures of Rainbow Rocks. Each of the girls wear mystical pendants around their necks that feed out of conflict from people they control with their singing. Biography In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Dazzlings appear at Canterlot High during a musical showcase and convince everyone to turn the friendly competition into a Battle of the Bands. After giving them a tour of the school, Sunset Shimmer gets a bad vibe from these girls. It is revealed that the girls were banished from Equestria . In a diner after feeding on the conflict of the patrons caused by their singing, Adagio witnesses the energy blast that brought Sunset Shimmer down in the first film. They're amazed to see Equestrian magic in the human world and seek to find more magic to make everyone in the human world adore them. As Twilight learns through research, the Dazzlings were sirens from Equestria who used their music to cause disharmony. They were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. Through the Dazzlings' manipulation of the principals, the Rainbooms advance to the final round instead of the Illusions. An embittered Trixie is later approached by Adagio and given the idea of removing the Rainbooms from the competition so the Illusions can take their place in the finals. During the Rainbooms' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Trixie and the Illusions arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Rainbooms fall inside. Spike, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the Illusions perform in the finals following the Rainbooms' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Dazzlings take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Rainbooms and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Dazzlings on stage to feed on their hatred and transform, giving them pony ears, tails, and translucent wings. Sunset notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the Dazzlings can feed on. Twilight is ashamed that she hadn't realized it sooner, and Sunset tells her no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Rainbooms thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Spike arrives to rescue them with the help of DJ Pon-3, whose headphones shielded her from the Dazzlings' spell.The Dazzlings continue feeding on the crowd on stage, and the Rainbooms watch from atop a hill. As they wonder how their song can reach the crowd, DJ arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Rainbooms start to play their counter-spell song over the Dazzlings' song and take on half-pony forms with colors similar to that of the Mane Six's Rainbow Power. Refusing to be stopped, the Dazzlings summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower the Rainbooms. As the Rainbooms fall, a microphone rolls next to Sunset Shimmer's feet. Sunset finds new resolve and, upon removing her jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Rainbooms join her, and their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the Dazzlings and frees the students from their control. The magic of friendship builds inside Sunset, granting her a half-pony form of her own. All the students then join in, and the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Alicorn that destroys the Dazzlings' astral projection as well as their gem pendants. With the sources of their power destroyed, the Dazzlings are unable to sing and cast their spell. The students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Trivia *The Dazzlings are the first main antagonists to not be killed, redeemed, or imprisoned. King Sombra and the Plunderseeds are dead, Sunset Shimmer and Discord are redeemed, Tirek is imprisoned, Nightmare Moon is either redeemed or dead depending on whether she is viewed as separate from Luna, and Queen Chrysalis either fell to her death or is imprisoned (depending on whether one views the comics as canon). *The Dazzlings have more villain songs in the show than the others. *They first pursue after Cherry due to the perky goth's hidden talent in singing which she keeps away from the others and they try to make her become one of them. After they fail, she soon leaves them to go back to her real friends. *The Dazzlings are seen at times and mentioned various times in LJ and Zofia's adventures where they have taken in and raised Chrissy Damon, dubbing themselves as her aunts. They first feel angered about Chrissy falling in love, but after LJ shows he really loves Chrissy and would keep her happy if they would lt him, so they allow the two to continue to date since LJ is the son of Cherry. Category:Canon Characters Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Sirens Category:Villains Category:Groups